Recess: The Later Years
by Wayne Hopkins
Summary: What happened to the Recess gang after the show ended. Rated T for some mild adult themes. Please R


_This is purely for fun, i don't mean to offend anyone._

_This is an update as to what happened to the Recess gang after the series ended._

Theodore Jasper Detweiler aka TJ- Went to law school to become a lawyer but dropped out after the first semester and switched to majoring in business. Before leaving for college, TJ confessed his love for Spinelli. After graduating from business school with honors, TJ, later known as Ted, started his own product distribution business. His big break came, however, when he developed a noiseless temporary bonding strip similar to Velcro. Needless to say, he gained millions of dollars, and the Velcro company bought his idea for five billion dollars. Renewed with his rich lifestyle, Ted sought out Spinelli and they dated. After six months, Ted popped the question, and Spinelli accepted. Mr. and Mrs. Theodore Detweiler moved to a four hundred acre estate located in central Montana, partly in the mountains with a great view of a lake where they lived happily to the end of their days.

Vincent Pierre LaSalle aka Vince-Was high school star in basketball, football, and baseball. He graduated from Notre Dame and went pro in basketball. He led the Celtics in three pointers and rebounds. He succumbed to peer pressure easily when hanging out with fellow teammates. Frequently Vince would cruise around with his friends while high and buy service from prostitutes. His nightlife soon lead to contracted STD's, including Gonnhorea, syphilis, and the beginning stages of HIV. One night near the end of a party he was at, while most others were passed out from alcohol consumption, he and one other person shot up heroine. Being his first heroine experience, Vince used too much and quickly went into convulsions. The friend, meanwhile, panicked and ran out of the house. The next morning, when others started to wake, they found Vince LaSalle's body, froth still collected around his lips. TJ, Spinelli, Gretchen, and Mikey attended the funeral…he will be missed.

Ashley Funnicelo Spinelli aka Spinelli- Fell into a rough crowd in high school and was prone to steal. She would often times get scared and sit in her room weeping, thinking of her brother and hoping not to end up in prison. Spinelli was absolutely thrilled when TJ told her that he loved her, and she told him she felt the same way. That night they slept together, it was near the end of their high school careers, and she loved him until he had to leave for college. She didn't tell him that she was two weeks late, and later tests revealed that she was indeed pregnant. She didn't go to college, she couldn't afford to, and tragedy struck when she was in a car accident when she was riding with someone, and the unborn baby didn't make it. Ashley fell into a terrible depression, lost a bunch of weight, and developed a drinking problem. One day, TJ came seeking her. She told him about the baby, and they held each other and wept the whole night. TJ proposed to her the next day, and she accepted and lived with him in his estate in Montana. They had four kids, two boys and two girls, named Vincent, Mikala, Gretchen, and Gustav, and they lived happily until the end of their days.

Gretchen Prunella Grundler aka Gretchen- Graduated two years ahead of her peers with an over 4.0 GPA. She graduated a renowned school of sciences summa cum laude. Immediate wealth came to Gretchen in her advanced studies of solar energy; she developed a 90 efficient solar substance which could be coated on anything. The military sought her out to help develop new weapons, and she couldn't refuse the contract as they were offering her unlimited funding and the best equipment around. Her first project was incredibly successful as a personal cloaking device for the soldiers. Her second achievement was a gun that could fire bolts of concentrated energy, no ammo required, and only needed to be plugged in at the end of the day. One day while having a tour of a military camp in Iraq, a terrorist rushed in at Gretchen. The soldiers immediately responded by firing numerous bolts of energy into his torso. As the soldiers approached the dying body, his hand pressed a switch and the charges attached to his chest went off, killing him and the surrounding soldiers. This attempt on her life woke her up as to what her inventions were doing, hurting, not helping people, and she retired in northern California where she lived alone until her passing.

Michael Blumberg aka Mikey-Big drama geek in high school. Went to a school for theatre and went on to Broadway. Was extremely successful and well known especially when he sang opera. Came out of the closet when he was twenty-five and met a gentleman named Adam. He was criticized for his orientation, but he loved Adam very dearly. Adam confessed to Mikey that he had HIV. Mikey was kind and told him they could face it together. Mikey and Adam were joined in a civil union and fought their disease to the very end. His funeral was attended by TJ, Spinelli, and Gretchen.

Gustav Patton Griswald aka Gus-Not much to say about him. He enlisted in the Army immediately after graduating high school. His poor eyesight kept him out of the frontlines. Constantly trying to prove to his father what a good soldier he was, he constantly got in bar fights and beat up homeless people in the streets. One day while going to the bar, one of his victims was driving along the road and recognized him. Accelerating, the man swerved to hit Gus. Gus heard the car and jumped, but too late. The impact crushed his pelvis and severed his spinal cord at the waist leaving him paralyzed. After discharged from the Army, Gus no longer felt adequate for his father. He lay on his bed one night and pulled an American flag over his body. Silently, he prayed for forgiveness as he scrawled an apologetic note to his father. No one was home to hear the gun go off as Gus Griswald took his own life. TJ delivered the eulogy at his funeral. His death was the most mourned, he was the new kid, the dorky kid, and everyone thought he was going places. Only he knows where he went…


End file.
